power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Ninja Part 1
Enter The Ninja Part one is the series premiere of Power Rangers: Ninja Warriors. Plot When an Ancient Evil has awaken from its slumber its up to a new team of heroes to defend the Earth from the forces of Evil, led by Dana Thomas, her new friends Karl Samuels, Tyson Williams, Ashley Williams, and Sasha Elliot are chosen by their Ninja Master Jason Scott to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Warriors. Story Deep in China at an ancient temple an ancient seal of the Evil Mistress Mishara Kendar and her minions the temple shakes as the Shrunken's used to seal her are falling off the rock, as dark energy is being expelled from the seal in another room. A Shaolin Monk is mediating when he opens his eyes sensing the dark energy he heads slowly over to where it was coming from and sees that the Mistress Mishara Kendar and her minions, have been released from their seals as she's shaking the pieces of rock off her shoulders and hair she turns to face her minions. "Alright my minions let's rule this world and bring back what was mine before I was sealed in that tomb," Kendar says looking at her minions, the monk is watching Kendar is talking to her minions he slowly backs up without making noise but he bumps into a Shinboi Warrior and five of them surround him and he is taken before Kendar and forced to bow before her. "One of the Monks who sealed me away," Mistress Kendar says as she looks at the Monk, "Well as you can see I've returned with a vengeance on this world and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kendar says as she laughs along with her minions as the Monk looks on at what is happening and then Kendar motions for him to be taken to a cell. In the City of Mariner Bay the city where the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers saved time and time again from Queen Bansheera and her minions, is now at peace as people come into a Karate place to see their kids get their next ranking in belts, as a young 17 year teenager wearing a Karate uniform is ready for her Black belt test as she is approached by her friends Karl, Tyson, Ashley, and Sasha who are there to support her. "So you ready for this Dana," Karl says looking at her. Dana nods at him, "I am a bit nervous though I know I've been training for this Belt test for a few months and well I'm just hoping that I get my black Belt," Dana says looking at her friends as she gets her Karate shoes on. Will Dana Thomas please approach the mat, says the voice on the loud speaker. "Well guys I'm heading out to get that Belt," Dana says as she gets up from the bench and looks at her friends and they nod at her. "Good Luck Dana," Karl says as he pats her on the shoulder and she leaves to head out for the mat as Karl and the others head to the stands to watch Dana. Dana gets out to the mat and then faces the judges and she gets into her fighting stance of Taekwondo and she does a roundhouse kick, side kick knife block punches and then flips and then some more kicks and punches and then she flips over a roll and then punches the ground, and she bows to the judges and walks off the mat and sat down and drank water and took a breather then the ranking came and she didn't get her black belt she came within a hairs length of getting it, and her long time rival Jamie Larson got her black belt for getting the Cat stances right as they both look at each other. "Good job Jamie you deserve it," Dana says as she looks at Jamie and her family. Jamie smiles and looks at her Black Belt. "Yeah no matter what you do I'm always one step ahead of you Dana," Jamie says as she looks at Dana and leaves the Gym and a frustrated Dana leaves to the locker room area. "Yeah no matter what you do I'm always one step ahead of you Dana," Jamie says as she looks at Dana and leaves the Gym and a frustrated Dana leaves to the locker room area. And isn't happy about not getting a Black belt and gets her bag and goes to leave the gym till several Shinboi Warriors appeared and she gets into her fighting stance, as the Warriors charge her she back flips and ducks some hits and roundhouse kicks one and then sidekicks another one as she's doing good but gets taken down hard and just as she's about to be finished a strange figure appears and attacks them and sends them packing. "You alright," Jason says as he goes to help Dana up from the mat. She takes his hand and she looks at him. "I'm fine thanks for helping me out," Dana says as she dusts herself off, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for the picnic with my friends," Dana says as she leaves the Gym as Jason looks on at her. Then Michelle walks over to Jason. "You sure she's the one to be the leader," Michelle asked as she walks up to Jason who is looking on as Dana leaves and heads to the park, "She maybe the only hope for the team Michelle if we don't get them to control their new powers we'll be giving them then Queen Kendar wins," Jason says as he turns to Michelle. At the Park Dana meets up with her friends as they get the food ready to eat, as she walks over to see them getting ready for the picnic. "Hey Guys," Dana says as she walks over to the table and sits down and puts her backpack down and a strange device falls out of it, Hey Dana is this your new cellphone," Karl says as he looks at the device. "I don't know but whatever it is it looks cool," says Dana as she looks at the strange device. Karl takes a look at the device as well and then he looks at the others, "Come on guys lets eat I'm starving," He says as he hands the device back to Dana who puts it in her backpack as the five friends start to get their food and eat. Meanwhile in the Ancient Temple now under the control of Queen Kendar as she's sitting on her throne chair she looks at her general. "General we must find away to restore what was once mine," Kendar says looking at him as she gets up from her throne chair and walks down the steps. "What do you suggest my queen," General Y'anar says looking at Queen Kendar as he's bowing before her. She smiles at his loyalty. "Send a monster to this city it was once attacked by the demons led by Queen Bansheera but her forces failed to take it over, now we're going to pick up where she left off and finally rule this world like we should of done along time ago before we were sealed by the five ancient guardians, Queen Kendar says as she looks at the General with a smile on her face. "I have just the monster to do just that my Queen," says General Y'anar as he gets up and shows the monster that he'll sent to attack the city and a dark warrior walks into view as he bows before Queen Kendar. "My Queen I'll set the stage for you to rule this world like you tried to do 3,000 years ago and I'll let nothing stand in my way cause if anyone does I'll cut them down with my sword," Sword Stalker says as he shows Kendar his skills with his sword and strikes a Shinobi Warrior down. While the five teens eat their food they see Shinobi warriors appear in front of them and they get up in shock by what they see, "Those are the jerks that attacked me at the Gym," Dana says as she looks at her four friends and then back at the Shinobi Warriors, Then the warriors attacked the five friends they scatter as they attempted to fight off the attack but are taken down as they get up and regroup Dana looks at Sword and the power disk and then she walks between her friends and the Shinobi warriors she puts the red power disk on it and shouts "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," and she activates the Sword Morpher and she becomes the Red Ninja Ranger as her friends are shocked and amazed at the new suit Dana's wearing. "Whoa Dana you look cool," Karl says as he looks at his friend who gets out her Ninja Saber and starts fighting off the Shinobi Warriors, with a few flips and kicks five of them down and then leaps into the air and does a side kick that causes a shockwave sending the leaping Shinobi warrior flying back. Red Ranger (Dana) flips over a warrior she kicked in the gut and then slashes at one and then the monster shows up, and sends out a purple Energy bolt at Red Ranger (Dana) and she flips as the others roll and she hits the ground hard as the others did and they see Dana is in trouble. "Dana needs our help," Karl says as he's trying to get up from the ground. "But how we don't have the powers that she has," Sasha says as she's holding her side looking at the approaching monster. "HAHAHAH You and your friends are finished Red Ranger," Sword Stalker says as he approaches them. To be continued..... Characters Cast *Selena Gomez as Dana Thomas *Josh Hutcherson as Karl Samuel *Zac Efron as Tyson Williams *Gracie Dzienny as Ashley Williams *Elizabeth Giles as Sasha Elliot *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott *Scarlett Johansson as Michelle Peterson *Michelle Rodriguez as Queen Mishara Kendar Allies Villains Trivia Category:Series premiere Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Warrior Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546